


Coffee in Bed

by Malecfan09



Series: Musical Malec Muse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: After episode: S03e5, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Boyfriends, Curious Alec Lightwood, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Alec Lightwood, Established Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Momentos, Sad Magnus Bane, a tiny mention of smut, but it hardly counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29817606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09
Summary: Set to the song "Coffee in Bed" by Pentatonix this is a look at Malec after Alec has opened up ‘The Box’ and before their ‘fight’ at the breakfast table.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Musical Malec Muse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166129
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Coffee in Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyofwalley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyofwalley/gifts).



> To my amazing beta @Lilyofwalley who keeps giving me challenges. This one is for you my dear – a wink at chapter 9 of your wonderful fic Love in the Ocean 😉😘💜
> 
> Inspired by the Pentatonix song Coffee in Bed released in 2021
> 
> None of the characters in all this series are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.

**_You’re in a mood_ **

**_You’re a little anxious but with gratitude_ **

**_Underneath the blankets in a spinning room_ **

**_Staring into blankness_ **

**_While you’re dreaming of a better view_ **

Alec is frustrated and upset. He can’t get the images out of his head. What a stupid thing to do. Not only did he break Magnus’s trust by sneaking around and looking at things that don’t belong to him, aren’t his to look at without consent, he now finds that he can’t stop thinking about them. Well there’s curiosity come to bite him in the ass. A picture, a feather, a piece of cloth, a pen, various other trinkets and items that seemingly have no significance. But they do. Magnus explained their importance to him and now he can’t get them out of his head. He can’t get the souvenirs out of his head and he can’t get the people connected to them out of his head, even though he didn’t know them. He knew that Magnus had had many lovers before him, 17,000 relationships, he’d told him. And the most important were in this box. And if he is lucky something of his will be in this box too and the thought is killing him.

**_You spend every Saturday morning_ **

**_Stuck on a replay of last night_ **

**_I won’t take your words as a warning_ **

**_And I’ll pick you up every time_ **

He loves Magnus with a passion and an intensity that he never knew was in him. He would go to Edom and back for Magnus. He would give his life for Magnus. But now, after seeing the box he feels incredibly vulnerable. There will be life after him for Magnus and he hadn’t actually stopped to think about that, not really. These mementos of Magnus have opened a pandora’s box and he is finding it excruciatingly difficult to look inside. Magnus is _it_ for him, his one and only, his forever. There will never be anyone else and he will die with the knowledge that he found his one true love. Magnus, on the other-hand, has loved before, will probably love again, and Alec cannot bear that thought. Cannot bear to imagine Magnus in the arms of another man or woman, forgetting him and moving on. It creates a pain in his chest when he thinks about it. He can hardly breathe, he feels like the weight of the years to come is pulling him down. Tears start to form in the corners of his eyes and he just wants to fold himself into a tight ball and forget the world.

**_If you’re hurting_ **

**_I only wanna hurt with you_ **

**_If you’re searching_ **

**_I’m gonna be the first for you_ **

**_You’re the person_ **

**_I know I’m gonna hold on to_ **

Magnus can tell something is wrong. After he reassured Alec that he loved him and that they needed to live in the moment, not think about the future, Alec has still been a bit _off_. There is something playing on his mind and Magnus can only guess that it is the question of immortality and relationships and he doesn’t quite know what to do about it. Communication, using words, has never been his strong point. He wants to reassure Alec again and again that he is the one love that has transcended all the others. Magnus may be Alec’s first and only love, but Alec is Magnus’s last and most precious love. He wishes he could find the words to show Alec how much he means to him and how he will never, ever forget him. Will never need a memento from Alec because he has lodged himself so firmly in Magnus’s heart that there is no place left for anyone else…ever.

**_When you get too in your head_ **

**_I’ll bring you coffee in bed_ **

**_In bed, in bed_ **

**_When you get too in your head_ **

**_I’ll bring you coffee in bed_ **

**_In bed_ **

**_I’ll stay with you in your head_ **

**_I’ll bring you coffee in bed_ **

So Magnus gives Alec the one thing he can give him without needing to say a thing. The one thing that shows him the depth of his feelings and how much he means to him; a communication without words.

It is cuddles in bed; legs entwined, hips touching, chests meeting with the beating of hearts.

It is gentle gestures, soundless touches and quiet breaths.

It is sloppy, wide mouthed kisses, nipping teeth and sliding, searching tongues.

It is caressing hands, taking in each minute detail of hot and sweaty bodies; roaming, pressing, gripping.

It is hips grinding and stroking hands, bodies moving to a rhythm older than time.

It is cries and moans, sounds that escape from minds that can no longer think, only react.

It is muscles that shiver, that scream with a release that sends nerves tingling, mouths gasping, heads incapable of thought, full of sensation.

It is silence cut through by breaths that struggle to find a footing, bodies that have lost the power to move and minds that think only of love.

It is blue magic that twirls in small wisps and sets two steaming mugs of coffee on the bedside tables.

It is communication without words.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this piece then let me know.


End file.
